harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Corwin
Susan Janae Corwin was a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was originated by long-time British actress Wendy Richard, known for her role of matriarch Pauline Fowler on EastEnders, until she retired due to the recurring cancer which eventually took her life. The role was later taken over by her fellow EastEnders actress, Tracy-Ann Oberman (she played evil Chrissie Watts), and she played it through the series end, and in a newly contract capacity on the series current incarnation. One of the most successful models of all time, almost on a par with her good friend, Samantha Harper, Susan had done fashion shoots all over Europe. The daughter of David Corwin and his wife, Genevieve Corwin, she was married to a man named Mitch Taylor for many years, even while she retained her maiden name. While she was living on working fashion shoots, she was also able to be a mother to three children. She was proud of her daughter, Jacqueline, and her late daughter, Allison, who had died at the hands of evil Molly Wainwright, but her pride and joy was her son, Alex. (Their father was the late Mitch, whom she stayed married to, through his death.) Alex was her precious and her beloved. Jacqueline knew about her mother's constant smothering of Alex, and understood it. When Alex met Dylan Harper after he had been dumped by his former lover, Susan, along with the woman who would later be her mother, Lynne Whitehead, helped match up the two, along with the aid of Dylan's mother, Shelby Whitehead Harper. Shelby and her sister, Maureen Whitehead would later become Susan's stepsisters. When Alex was murdered on the orders of Libby Atchison, a devastated Susan came back to Boston to help her bereaved son in-law (Dylan and Alex were married) through the loss and to provide him with a huge teddy bear that Alex had specially made for him in Toronto, when he was visiting his mother. Susan made sure that Dylan would always be able to call her Mum, anytime he wanted. Susan later met Dylan's current lover, Adam Mathison and she approves of him, thinking that he makes Dylan as happy as Alex had, and she knows that her son is smiling, knowing that his Dylan has moved on and, although she knows that Adam can never replace Alex in Dylan's heart, that the two can make new memories. Susan still makes some visits to Boston, mainly to see Dylan and Adam. When it comes to Dylan, Susan is in on protecting him, as much as any one else in the Harper family. After the death of David, Susan became the head of the family. Her father's will (a stipend agreed to by Susan and Gen) gave her son's spouse, Dylan, a fortune of 2 million dollars. The rest of the substantial estate was put under the Harpers umbrella. Susan and Gen live off a generous endowment, and they are considered to be fully Harper family members. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Harper family Category:Harper family allies